


We're not normal

by jiyootopia



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, based on vampire yoohyeon in verytoon, siyoo - Freeform, siyoo gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyootopia/pseuds/jiyootopia
Summary: Drunk Yoohyeon biting Siyeon telling a secret that she's a vampireorA siyoo fic based on vampire Yoohyeon in their concert on Verytoon.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	We're not normal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is solely based in that part where Yoohyeon acts as a vampire and bites Siyeon in their recent concert/guesting on Verytoon. Hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> italicized - flashbacks except the message conversation at the start

Siyeon didn't expect that their night would turn out like this. It's just one of the awaited nights for their friends to meet again after their busy schedules. 

Minji and Bora were both busy because they need to manage their own companies inherited from their parents. While the maknae line are still studying for their last year in college.

Sadly, Handong returned to China for family matters so she couldn't meet them now. And that leaves Siyeon with the maknae line to take care of them.

Luckily, the rest of the girls had time to set up a meetup to ease their tiredness and just enjoy it for once.

_Minji: Hey, I have a break this whole week. Do you all want to go out?_

_Gah: Oh, Dami-unnie and I are free on Saturday!_

_Bora: Count me in._

_Handong: How I wish I could come :((_

_Minji: Aww, Dongie we'll just call you then! And how about the two? Siyeon and Yoohyeon?_

_Handong: Okay. I’ll just wait for your call. Enjoy everyone!_

_Siyeon: I'm free anytime you know that. I just don't know about Yoohyeon._

_Yooh: Unnie, I'm not quite sure this Saturday._

_Dami: Yoohyeon, you should loosen up. You've been under pressure with your exams._

_Handong: Dami is right you know? If I'm only there I will drag you outside your room. I know how focused you are when studying, even your girlfriend couldn't stop you._

_Siyeon: Yeah, my cuddles and charms are not effective to her :((_

_Yooh: okay okay, no need to be harsh Dongie. Guess I'll go with Siyeon then._

_Minji: Okaaay! Saturday it is? I'll just wait here in my house. The drinks on me!_

_Bora: That's our Kim Minji!_

And just that, they found themselves enjoying their night at Minji's house.

Too much enjoyment it is, as Yoohyeon and Bora can be seen dancing really hard in the center with Gahyeon hyping them up. Siyeon can see Dami in her right corner not hiding her embarrassment from her friends. And then there's Minji who's recording all the chaos.

It's all fun, even Siyeon couldn't help herself upon admiring her girlfriend who's now having a crazy dance with Bora. The way Yoohyeon's hair has been tied up in a half-bun and the rest are just flowing smoothly. 

If Siyeon doesn't know Yoohyeon, she will believe that silver is her natural hair color with the way she rocked it no matter what.

She's not even yet reaching her outfits and she can already list up things she loves about the girl in front of her. Both of them didn't even plan their outfits and yet they really matched each other well.

If Yoohyeon owns silver hair, then Siyeon owns her blonde hair though Yoohyeon insisted on putting a black highlight underneath it.

_\---_

_"Babe why don't you try wearing highlights?" Yoohyeon asked as they were helping each other with their hairstyles. They are not surprised with how matched their outfits are, long-time girlfriends perks._

_"Is my blonde hair not enough for you?" Siyeon pouted as she straightened her hair in front of the mirror._

_"Don't be dramatic, Si. You know what I mean." Siyeon can only see Yoohyeon's back as it seems the younger is finding something in her drawer._

_For what it seems like ages, Yoohyeon screamed while holding a small box, where Siyeon can identify as a wig._

_"You should try this one. I bought it before because I thought it would suit you." Siyeon decided to follow Yoohyeon's order. She can't help but to feel warmth because yoohyeon always bought something for her whenever she thought it suits her, and she's just really thoughtful._

_Like that one time where she ordered tongue cleanser for Siyeon. She said she remembered her girlfriend whining about not having a tongue cleanser. Two days later, a package named to Siyeon came to their apartment._

_"Okay fine. Just put it under my hair." Siyeon didn't regret her decision when she saw how bright Yoohyeon's smile was. She's like a puppy who got a treat from her owner._

_Oh, she'll do everything for this girl._

\---

There's just something about Yoohyeon that makes her wanna protect the girl. Her innocence and purity is something their world needs. Siyeon pledged to protect her girl no matter what.

The said girl who she didn't notice coming in her way. Siyeon had to offer her hand because her girlfriend is now clearly drunk, and a drunk yoohyeon is a whiny, cuddly and clumsier Yoohyeon. 

She didn't realize how long she'd been admiring Yoohyeon because when she looked back in the center, she saw Bora and Gahyeon passed out on the couch. Dami and Minji went there to put them in the guest room with no sweat. Leave it to those two strong girls.

Now, she's left with her girlfriend who is currently clinging on her back.

"Hey, wanna go in the room? You need to wash up already." Siyeon said side-eyeing Yoohyeon who's deep in thoughts. 

"Yooh?" Siyeon asked, when she didn't get a response, she raised the girl's chin and that seemed to get her attention.

"Are you okay?" Siyeon worriedly asked.

"S-siyeon *huk* I have t-to tell *huk* you something." Yoohyeon said and leaned closer to her. Siyeon can already feel the other girl's breath on her neck.

"What is it, Yooh? You know you can tell me everything." Siyeon softly said. 

"I've b-been hiding this *huk* f-from you. I j-just don't want you to g-get mad or scared. I’m afraid of losing you." Yoohyeon's voice is becoming sultry and that doesn't help Siyeon to be nervous.

She's getting nervous and worried because Yoohyeon never hid a secret from her. And especially, a drunk yoohyeon will never be this mysterious.

But then Yoohyeon’s last sentence made an impact on her. She knows what it is already.

_I’m afraid of losing you._

Of course she remembered these exact words, so now she decided to ride along her girlfriend’s drunk confession.

"Babe, you're worrying me. What is it? I promise I won't get mad." Siyeon tried to calm Yoohyeon by speaking softly.

And Siyeon couldn't really believe what happened next. 

She just felt the other girl's biting her neck and whispered something in her ear.

"Siyeon, I'm a vampire." Yoohyeon said and the next thing she knew the girl already passed out.

\---

“What did Yoohyeon say to you?” SIyeon saw Minji and Dami getting down from the stairs and was visibly amazed with what they witnessed. 

‘Don’t act like you didn’t hear it, unnie.” Siyeon replied as she made her way putting her girlfriend comfortably on her back.

“I’m just joking, wolf. You know how strong our hearing is.” Minji said as she sat in front of them. Dami followed right after her and sat beside Siyeon.

“I just can’t believe Yoohyeon copied how you confessed to her.” Dami said and remembered the exact moment Siyeon confessed to Yoohyeon.

_\---_

_Their squad is sitting in the living room of Minji’s house after she called saying they need to know some important things. They are just waiting for Siyeon who's been locking herself up in her room._

_Yoohyeon stood up and decided to fetch her girlfriend upstairs. She sent a nod to Minji who understood it clearly. Minji thinks Siyeon will just do it alone with Yoohyeon so she waits until the younger girl disappears in her sight._

_She can hear Yoohyeon asking Siyeon if she can enter the room, which Siyeon accepted, and that’s the signal for Minji to tell the others their secrets._

_She first looked at Dami, who gave her a comforting smile to proceed._

_You can do it, unnie. They deserve to know. She heard Dami’s thought._

_Minji told the other girls the truth and she didn’t expect how accepting they were. Scared? Yes. but Dami and her can feel the acceptance of their friends and that made them relieved._

_Meanwhile, the couple is just sitting in the bed while Yoohyeon seems to think what to do to cheer her girlfriend who seems tense beside her._

_“Hey, you okay? The girls are already in the living room.” Yoohyeon looked at Siyeon who’s just staring in her hand._

_“I know. I heard them.” Siyeon said._

_“Oh? Of course, Bora’s voice is really loud to even reach your room.” Yoohyeon laughed which made Siyeon smile for a bit before remembering what she ought to do in the first place._

_“That’s not what I meant by heard.” Siyeon looked up and stared at Yoohyeon”s confused eyes._

_“Can I back hug you?” She asked while reaching for her girlfriend’s hand and intertwining it to hers._

_“You don’t have to ask for that you know?” Yoohyeon said as she climbed up the bed properly and placed herself between Siyeon._

_“I know. But this is my last chance in case everything comes to worse.” Siyeon tightened her hug to Yoohyeon._

_Yoohyeon is now confused by her girlfriend’s action. Why does she seem scared as if yoohyeon will leave her and never come back?_

_Siyeon leaned closer to her as if she’s remembering every single part of her. Yoohyeon can feel Siyeon’s breath on her neck and it sends chills to her. Is it because of hormones or sudden fear? She doesn’t know._

_“Are you okay?” Yoohyeon asked._

_“I need to tell you something, yooh. I’ve been hiding this from you.” Siyeon stayed leaning her head on her neck as she spoke._

_“Go on, babe. You can tell me everything as long as you are ready.” Yoohyeon softly said._

_“I j-just, I just don’t want you to get scared. I’m afraid of losing you.” Yoohyeon can feel the other girl is close to crying. She knows how strong Siyeon is outside but she’s also a crybaby._

_She's clearly nervous now but she held Siyeon’s hand and drew a circle on her hand, hoping it would calm her, the both of them._

_“Don’t be scared. I promise, you won’t lose me.” She calmly said._

_And that seems to give confidence to Siyeon. Yoohyeon never breaks a promise and it is a big word to them even before their relationship._

_She knows Yoohyeon wouldn’t believe her enough through words so she did the only thing that came up in her mind. She sniffed Yoohyeon’s neck and it sent an euphoric feeling to her, Yoohyeon’s blood really smells the best for her._

_She nipped her neck and made the younger girl feel her fangs while revealing the truth._

_“Yoohyeon, I’m a vampire.” Yoohyeon is frozen when she feels a fangs digged in her neck. She felt pain struck on her at first but it changed to a good feeling. She couldn’t believe what happened next when she turned around and saw her girlfriend with fangs and her eyes were now with a pinch of red color._

_Vampires aren’t news to her already. It’s been a part of her life that vampires are real and living with humans in their society. But she never encountered one and she realized it._

_Siyeon is always with her as she keeps on insisting to send her home. Does that drive the other vampires away from her?_

_She went out of her thoughts when she felt a hand caressing her cheeks, and she saw Siyeon staring at her._

_“Do you still want to be with me?” Siyeon asked._

_“You know, I really want to tell you this. But Minji and Dami said I should not reveal it yet. Now, I know I will lose you, it’s fine! I know you’re now disgus-” Siyeon’s rambling came to a halt when a pair of lips silenced her. She responded quickly and held Yoohyeon’s neck to deepen the kiss._

_“You’re talking too much, Si. I wouldn’t be disgusted because you’re a vampire, okay? For what it’s worth, I’m more proud because I have a hot pretty vampire as my girlfriend. Of course, I still want to be with you, as long as I’m still breathing. ” Yoohyeon showed her genuine smile, and with that Siyeon knows she’s in the right arms to hold for a long time and she will never let her go._

\---

“I think Yoohyeon broke Siyeon, looked at her smiling to herself while staring at nothing.” Minji said as she stared at Siyeon who just got out of her thoughts.

She reached for the marble beside her and threw it at now laughing Minji who easily dodged it.

“I think you forgot that I’m also a vampire, Siyeon.” Minji said. Dami just smiled at the antics of these two.

“Anyways, it’s sad that I missed to record this one. I couldn’t wait to see Yoohyeon’s face if she knew what she did.” MInji said.

“I bet she will scream really loud and will send out SIyeon in her room.” Dami said.

“You’re really lucky on her, Siyeon. Don’t let her go, if you hurt her I will seriously challenge you.” Minji said as she stood up and prepare herself to bed,

“I know, no need to remind me. I will seriously treasure my puppy and will never hurt her.” The two smiled seeing Siyeon so serious and content with her girlfriend. They both deserved each other.

Siyeon just hoped Yoohyeon wouldn't regret drinking so hard, but who’s she joking? The moment morning came, and Yoohyeon remembered what she did the other night, she screamed really loud and pushed Siyeon out of her own room.

Minji and Dami had to cover their ears because of their super hearing. 

Just like that, everything is back to normal.

The squad is now all laughing on the table while eating lunch and their laughter increased when they saw how embarrassed Yoohyeon is. They all stopped laughing when all of their phones beeps indicating a message.

_Handong: So, any reason why you all didn't call me last night? I’ll inform you that I suddenly got a break and will be returning there next week :)_

Silence took over and all of them looked at Minji who just smiled sheepishly. They guess everything around their squad will never be normal.


End file.
